This invention relates to food colorants. In particular, it relates to an anthocyanin food colorant obtained by extraction of grape pomace. Food colorants of this type have been known for many years. The colorants, and methods of obtaining them from grape pomace, are well described in the literature such as: "Anthocyanins-Occurrence, Extraction and Chemistry" by C. F. Timberlake, Food Chemistry, Vol. 5, pages 69-80 (1980); "Anthocyanins and Their Solubility in Foods" by P. Markakis, CRC Critical Review in Food Technology, Volume 4, Issue 4, pages 437-456 (1974); "Purification of Commercial Grape Pigment" by R. I. Lin et al, Journal of Food Science, Volume 45, pages 297-309 (1980).
It is also known that the color of this anthocyanin colorant can be enhanced or stabilized when combined with other materials. Examples in the literature include: "Anthocyanins: Color Augmentation with Catechin and Acetaldehyde", by C. F. Timberlake et al, J. Sci. Fd. Agric. Vol. 28, pages 539-544 (1977); "Process for Enhancing the Sunlight Stability of Anthocyanic Pigments, Iacobucci, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,982; "Stability of Grape Anthocyanin in a Carbonated Beverage" by N. Palamidis et al, Journal of Food Science, Volume 40, pages 1047-1049 (1975).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stabilized anthocyanin grape extract colorant and to provide a method of making same, and it is a further object to provide food products colored with that colorant.